


As She Plays

by palomino333



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Piano, Post-Game(s), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after RE1. As she plays, he remembers their promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As She Plays

Chris smirked as he stared out over his apartment balcony at the large screen on the building across the street. Displayed on the screen was a news reporter, who was slowly unveiling the proceedings of a botched mission by STARS in the now nonexistent Spencer Mansion. It was a full week after that horrific night. The coverage wasn't much by any means, but at least the public would know something. Still, it would all be more than likely written off as a joke. He grimaced. That was why he to leave this town. Umbrella was bound to hiding more secrets, and he was going to find them. He just needed to figure out where to look.

A small, wordless sound broke him out of his reverie as the reporter droned on and on. It was a tinkling, sometimes high, sometimes low, but kept in a firm rhythm. A smile graced his face as he turned, headed over to the doorframe leading out to the surface he was standing on, and leaned his head against it. He watched her delicately work her magic on the piano's keys. Her long chestnut hair, pushed back over her shoulders to allow her to see, swayed with her motions, lulling Chris into closing his eyes. In his slight doze, he recounted a much happier memory, the piano's soft notes leading him on.

XXXXXX

"You okay?" Chris asked as he hugged his friend. Although he was outwardly comforting, internally Chris wanted to break Wesker's scrawny neck for locking her up down here. What the hell was he planning on doing with her? That was one question whose answer he really didn't want to know.

Jill nodded before tensing. "Wesker! He's—"

Chris let out a laugh. "He's sleeping with the 'Greatest Failure!'"

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank God. You really had me worried."

"Aw, come on! Gimme a little credit, Jill!" He joked.

She looked away from him. "It's not that. We'd be stupid to think Wesker was the only one that's in on this. What're we going to do when the next guy comes after us?"

Chris had been thinking the same thing on his way to get her. Luckily, he did have a plan. "That's an easy one," he replied after a moment, drawing her gaze up to him, "We stick together."

"What if we're not on the job?"

"Then you'll stay with me for a while, just until things die down a little," Chris answered, keeping his voice calm and reassuring, his eyes softly holding hers with more than just professional camaraderie.

Jill stared back at him, her fear slowly melting away. Finally, a smiling face nodded. "Okay, I'll stay with you."

"Just one more thing."

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This." Leaning forward, he kissed her, wanting to savor this precious time of light in the dark. Jill apparently felt the same, her fingers gripping tighter around his neck. They'd somehow muddle through this, as long as they didn't forget what the light felt like.

XXXXXX

Jill, holding true to her promise, had moved in the very next day after they had returned home. A couple of days later, the two handed in their uniforms, saying they were done with STARS, and were curtly informed that Barry and Rebecca had done the same. Chris and Jill did whatever odd jobs they could find, working by day, spending time together by night, and keeping in touch with their two allies. The RPD had sent them each a check, double a month's pay, as a sort of "reparation" for what had occurred. Jill had found considerable love for the upright piano that had been part of the apartment when Chris had first bought it. She played it every night and then falling asleep on the couch when she was tired. She wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed as him yet. Besides, it was a single.

He walked slowly up to the piano, and slowly put his arms around her, kissing her on top of the head. Her hands slid off of the keyboard. "What's the matter?" Jill asked.

"Just glad you're alive," Chris whispered as he kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this story might be a little too light-hearted for this series, as it was one of my newer works. On the other hand, I didn't catch flack for it in the past, so I might be wrong on that count. This was set after the first rendition of the original Resident Evil, hence Chris's cheesy line, which was directly quoted from the game (albeit I realized later that it was actually spoken to Rebecca, not Jill).


End file.
